


Birds On A Live Wire

by OmniNom



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniNom/pseuds/OmniNom
Summary: Welcome to Midorijima, Japan.You are an Omega trying to make a living for yourself when you suddenly find that you have been thrown into the turmoil hiding underneath the island's pleasant and lively front. Who are you, or better yet, who will you be? Will you find yourself at the mercy of Rhyme players, or will you make your way up to the luxuries of Platinum Jail? What kind of allies and enemies are you going to make?And just what the hell is up with all these Alphas?!{A/B/O CYOA for DRAMAtical Murder - It's DRAMAtical Murder, that should be enough warning in and of itself for what is to come.}
Relationships: Clear (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Koujaku (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Mink (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Mizuki (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Noiz/Koujaku/Reader (DRAMAtical Murder), Reader/Everyone, Ren (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Sei (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Seragaki Aoba/Reader, Trip (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Trip/Virus/Reader (DRAMAtical Murder), Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Birds On A Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters take place before Aoba's incident, so at this point he is still "Sly Blue" in Rhyme and just fuckin' people up ya know?

_Midorijima._

It was a beautiful place. The island seemed so far from where you had first called home, and yet you felt as if you belonged there. That something called out for you to finally _come home._

A ridiculous idea, but it made you sentimental nonetheless.

You left home to make something of yourself, to finally give your guardians the peace and privacy they had been craving for nearly two decades. Still, they had been reluctant to let you leave, but you had been adamant about becoming an adult on your own terms.

Something you somewhat regretted every time you had to pay out for rent or food.

Not that you had been here long by any means, hell, you just made your third monthly payout for rent and utilities. You felt like you couldn't complain much on the other hand. You had the freedom that you didn't have while living with your caretakers. Staying up as late as you want, eating whatever you want, doing laundry (or well, _not_ doing the laundry in this case).

The downside was that you got so _lonely_ at times.

Surely, you had a good friend or two back in your hometown. But they had long since gotten a head start on finding that perfect someone to start a family with. They were busier with better things. Too busy to be making calls overseas to _you._

You had voiced this to your guardians when they called to check in on you the first week of the second month.

 _"Get an Allmate!"_ They urged, _"They make great companions! It'd be a smart move to get a big one to protect you since you're...you know...living all alone?"_

You didn't miss the implications. They were concerned that their child, who was an unmated, unbonded Omega, was living alone in a big, scary, and unfamiliar place.

 _"I'll be fine you know,"_ You had insisted, _"The area I live in is pretty safe. Getting an Allmate seems like overkill, especially if I'm only just feeling a little lonely..."_

That's what you had said. Yet still, there you were about a week ago unloading a large package that contained not one, but two older custom-model Allmates.

Getting them out of the crate had been somewhat of a hassle, but once you did you nearly had a heart attack.

Both of them were fairly large, and you had no doubt that when they were fully active and moving around, they would probably at _least_ stand as tall as your waist. One was lean and tall, almost as tall as you. Made to look like a whooping crane, it's feathers were shiny and long, starting in a dark blue and ending in a soft sky blue color. There were red markings by it's eyes, making it even more unique. It easy stood over a foot taller than you. The other...

The other was something out of a horror movie. A spider-model Allmate, most likely some kind of widow. Its legs were long, sleek, and obviously hard and metallic. Standing at full height, the top of it's body probably reached your hip. When it's looking up at you, you can't help but notice it's bright, alert yellow eyes.

"H...Hello?"

" ** _Hello._** **"** They both voiced simultaneously, their speech in completely opposite octave ranges of one another.

"Oh, good, you can talk... Can't believe they actually send me Allmates without asking." You sighed, rubbing a finger against your temple before shaking your head. No, you had to be grateful for the gifts. They were only trying to think of you.

"Do you have names?"

" **We do not have default designations.** " The crane spoke, voice obviously the much deeper of the two, sounding distinctly male.

"Right. I'm (F/n)...So do I just...name you or...?"

" _Oh, stop acting so shellshocked and get on with it!"_ The spider speaks, voice much higher than the other, almost squeaky. But you can't tell if it was a male or female model.

So for the next half hour, you try looking for appropriate names for the two. Only to be shot down by one, the other, or both. For artificial life they sure were picky...Looking at the clock, you hum and stand to stretch from where you had been previously sitting on the couch. It's about time for lunch. And considering you had hardly anything for breakfast, you were about famished. Both Allmates watch as you stand to your feet and head towards the front door.

" **Where are you going?** "

"Hah, it's about time for lunch. I don't really have anything in the fridge that sounds good so I thought eating out might be nice."

You collect your wallet and coil before heading to the door, tapping on your slid-on shoes before looking over your shoulder after hearing some scuffling.

It's almost hilarious watching the two trying to guide themselves through your cramped living room. They hiss and grunt and glare at each other when the other gets in their way, and you shake your head as they finally make their way over to you.

"What are you doing?"

" ** _We're coming with you._** **"**

For two Allmates who seem like total opposites, they sure thought the same way.

"Look, not that I'm not _super_ excited to show off my new, uh....eye-catching Allmates, I'm not exactly sure how comfortable I would be getting at the attention that comes with a seven-foot crane and a giant man-eating spider that came straight out of a horror movie."

" _Oh, you...you think you're actually funny? Ah. Haha. Ahaha. Yes. Very funny. Now shut up and just stand there for a second."_

You look on in confusion as the arachnid rears up on its hind legs in what you recognize as an aggressive stance, so you nearly flinch as it hooks it's two longest front legs over your shoulders, followed by the second set. The third and fourth curl under your armpits and you have a brief moment _oh god it's going to eat me oh fuck ohgodsomeonehelpme-_

But then its little footpads click into place over your sternum, like a clasp.

" _Boom. Backpack mode, baby!"_

You nearly bust a gut from the sheer idea that _oh my god, my terrifying Allmate is a god damn tsundere._

_"Well? What kind of neat disguise can you do you stupid duck?"_

" **I am not a duck, you ignorant insect.** "

The crane wraps his head over your shoulders to curl back around your neck and over your collarbone before he climbers up your arm so that his body rests over the one shoulder. He's lighter than he looks, you realize, as he makes himself comfortable. There's some odd, horrifying shift in the avian's body before it's weight rests comfortably on your shoulders.

You look down and see that he's morphed into what looked like some kind of thick, heavy clothing - like a long scarf, or maybe a poncho or shawl. 

"I guess that works. Alright, let's go you guys."

Without further ado, you make your way out to find something for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, there's like, almost nothing for the Reader in DRAMAtical Murder on here, much less for A/B/O. So I took it upon myself to just, ya know, start writing this :v  
> Anyways, hope y'all will give the series a chance. Definitely wanna hear some suggestions or ideas for the series! Until next time >:0


End file.
